DEN DIE TODTEN REITEN SCHNELL
by Dinorah Voukodlaki
Summary: Harry tiene extraños sueños; una familia misteriosa llega a Ingletarra; Hermione comienza a sentir algo por su amigo??? y una chica de ojos dorados ingresa a Hogwarts... review por favor


Aclaraciones: Los personajes que aquí aparecen, no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, la WB y muchas otras compañías.  
  
Bueno, he tenido que volver a poner el fic; el primero tenía bastantes errores, pero aquí esta; Sayuri me ha ayudado muchísimo, así que ¡Gracias Sayuri!, ella se encargo de las partes sentimentales y emocionales (Yo no sirvo para eso). Por favor, dejen review o me corto las venas con una galleta.  
  
Ahora si, vamos con la historia.  
"Todo pueblo, todo ganado, está amenazado por el Voukodlaki y es protegido por un Voukresniki"  
  
Llantos y malos augurios - La mujer sumida en las sombras bebió un poco de líquido color ámbar de su copa - Es una lástima que no estemos completas para hilar.  
  
Y sentada en su sillón de alto respaldo contemplo la madera consumirse lentamente en el fuego de la chimenea.  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
Absorto en un profundo sueño dejaba pasar tranquilamente las horas, sin mayores preocupaciones; él no lo sabía, pero eran casi las tres de la mañana; su cabello negro estaba revuelto sobre la almohada y su rostro descansaba sereno, dio la vuelta sobre el colchón, y el hermoso ceño, antes impasible, comenzó a fruncirse de manera desesperada.  
  
Estaba corriendo por un amplio sendero en medio de un bosque, la luna, blanca y redonda estaba en lo alto del cielo aterciopelado bordado de estrellas, un viento frío le golpeaba el rostro arrebolando sus mejillas y los árboles, altos y frondosos lanzaban sus sombras misteriosas sobre él.  
  
Trato en vano de detener su precipitada carrera, no sabía a ciencia cierta si realmente era un sueño, podía sentir una gran desesperación nacer en su pecho y después caer como un peso muerto a su estómago, y todo era tan real.  
  
Finalmente y sin esperarlo se detuvo de golpe; sentía el vértigo a causa de la mala respiración, se dobló sobre si mismo y comenzó a jalar aire a grandes bocanadas; y cuando se hubo recuperado un poco cayó en cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba:  
  
Una amplia fachada se abría paso frente a él; parecía la vieja nave de una iglesia, estaba derruida y despostillada, pero justamente encima de la puerta estaba un escudo de armas, que a pesar de lo mal cuidado aún se podían distinguir ciertos detalles:  
  
Un objeto un poco rectangular estaba justo en medio de un círculo que tenía un diseño incomprensible y era cruzado por una especie de enramado, a los lados de éste dos gruesos cilindros eran sostenidos por lo que parecía eran personas, ya que se habían caído a pedazos y arriba de estas figuras dos árboles secos y en medio de estos, una bola despostillada y demasiado erosionada.  
  
Harry lo miro atento tratando de encontrarle detalles, pero no había gran cosa que se pudiera distinguir aparte de una inscripción en latín poco legible.  
  
Un ruido lo sobresalto, parecían pisadas de animal sobre la hierba crecida, escuchó atento y las pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que, nervioso giro sobre si mismo y vio a un león de montaña blanco que se aproximaba, su mirada era feroz y mostraba los afilados dientes, las orejas echadas hacia atrás y sin esperarlo, se lanzó sobre Harry que cayo de espaldas; podía sentir el aliento del animal y como si fuese en cámara lenta observó al puma acercar su mortal mordida a su cuello.  
  
Justo en ese momento sintió un jalón por los pies y se vio a si mismo caer en un gran pozo negro, desesperado, ahogó un gemido y despertó en ese instante.  
  
Se sentó en la cama, estaba bañado en sudor, mechones de cabello negro azabache se le pegaban a la frente, respiraba agitadamente y se sentía mareado.  
  
Escondió el rostro entre sus manos temblorosas, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que estaba en la casa de los Dursley, en la habitación que había sido de su primo Dudley y sobre todo, convencerse que había sido un sueño.  
Después de varios minutos, su respiración se volvió más tranquila y su ritmo cardiaco regreso a la normalidad aunque aún sentía aquel vacío que queda en el pecho después de un gran susto o preocupación.  
  
Salió de la cama sin siquiera recordar coger sus anteojos, tenía la garganta reseca, así que salió de su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, el pasillo estaba sumido en las penumbras y el silencio era roto únicamente por los ronquidos de su primo Dudley.  
  
Bajo las escaleras cuidando de no pisar el escalón que crujía, y cuando llego a la cocina no encendió la luz ya que era posible que algún vecino con insomnio viese la luz proveniente de la cocina y le dijera a sus tíos. Cogió un vaso limpio y lo lleno con agua, mientras lo bebía trataba de recordar algún detalle de su sueño que ahora lo tenía presente envuelto en aquella niebla diáfana tan característica de memorias ya casi olvidadas.  
  
Recordó la sensación de vacío al correr sin poder detenerse, también recordaba que había visto un escudo de armas pero no recordaba mucho de él, sabía que había visto unas palabras en latín que apenas se distinguían, pero lo que aún tenía presente era al puma blanco que lo había atacado.  
  
Decidió no quebrarse más la cabeza, además, todo el mundo tenía pesadillas, no era extraño tener algunas de vez en cuando.  
  
Los ojos le ardían a causa del sueño, regreso con el mismo sigilo con el que había bajado y se encerró en su habitación; al estar dentro miro la hora, eran las cuatro menos diez de la mañana, se metió en las sábanas y envuelto en la calidez de las mantas se quedo nuevamente dormido, y ésta vez no regresaron las pesadillas.  
  
Despertó cuando una luz blanca le daba de lleno en los párpados, pero estaba tan cómodo dentro de la cama que no quiso abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes, deseaba quedarse así por un buen rato, deseando que nadie lo molestará, pero eso no sería posible en esa casa.  
  
¡¡Levántate ahora mismo!!, eres un holgazán - Ese era el saludo de los buenos días de su tía Petunia, con su voz pastosa y mal humor iba a despertar a Harry cuando él menos lo deseaba.  
  
Sin tener más remedio se incorporó pesadamente de la cama y se fue directamente a su armario-guardarropa y al abrirlo, el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada lo desconcertó.  
  
Acababa de cumplir diecisiete años y pronto comenzaría su séptimo y último año de estudios en Hogwarts, había crecido bastante y ya estaban compensados y con creces los centímetros que le faltaban, su voz se había vuelto gruesa e incluso sensual, sus espaldas, hombros, pecho y cuello se habían ensanchado y sus músculos se habían marcado considerablemente; y al ver eso en su espejo creyó estar viendo un reflejo que no era el suyo, pero por la mirada de incertidumbre compartida le decía que no era así, y una cosa no le dejaba mentir: La cicatriz en forma de rayo que tanto lo había caracterizado y hecho diferente por casi toda su vida aún estaba marcada en su frente.  
  
Negó con la cabeza y cogió lo primero que encontró en su guardarropa: Unos jeans desteñidos y una sudadera (bastante grande para él), se vistió, cogió sus gafas y bajo a la cocina.  
  
Allí estaba Dudley, sentado y poniendo toda su atención a los waffles que estaba preparando su madre y tío Vernon estaba ensimismado leyendo el diario, Harry cogió una silla para sentarse, como era costumbre, nadie le puso atención, pero eso no le preocupaba; cuatro días atrás había recibido una carta de su amigo Ron Weasley donde lo invitaba a pasar el resto de las vacaciones en la madriguera, y justamente ese día irían a recogerlo, estaría con sus mejores amigos en medio de una familia de magos que realmente lo apreciaban.  
  
Tía Petunia se acerco a la mesa, llevaba en las manos un gran servilletero lleno de waffles que humeaban, los puso en la mesa y cogió el plato de Dudley, le sirvió ocho waffles, Harry lo miro y se dio cuenta que su primo ya rompería el nuevo record mundial en peso muerto, mientras pensaba esto, tía Petunia le había servido a Harry solo un waffle, tío Vernon dobló su diario meticulosamente y se dedico a ponerles jalea de durazno a los suyos. Bien muchacho - Dijo su tío dejando el platito con la jalea a un lado - Espero que tus anormales amigos no hagan ninguna de sus típicas apariciones.  
  
No son anormales - Lo corrigió Harry - Y no te preocupes, no harán nada fuera de lo común.  
  
Su tío lo miro con una expresión severa en el rostro, pero no dijo nada más, y con un bufido comenzó a engullir ávidamente su desayuno.  
  
Un silencio incomodo prevaleció en el lugar; Harry terminó su pobre desayuno rápidamente y subió a su habitación a preparar sus cosas para irse de esa casa.  
  
Vació cajones de plumas y tinteros, sacó lo que estaba en el tablón suelto que estaba debajo de su cama, enrollo pergaminos, sacó su ropa del armario, cogió los obsequios de cumpleaños que le habían enviado sus amigos y su padrino; y cuando ya todo estuvo listo, repaso una y otra vez el lugar para asegurarse de que no hubiese olvidado algo.  
  
Hedgwig estaba dentro de su jaula echándose una rica siesta con la cabeza debajo del ala; Harry trato de no despertarla y con mucho cuidado cubrió su jaula con una tela negra y caminando despacito bajo con ella y la coloco junto a la puerta de la entrada, y después, con el mismo sigilo subió nuevamente las escaleras hasta su alcoba.  
  
A las once de la mañana todo estaba listo para partir, ahora, lo único que faltaba era que llegasen por él; pero, nada más hubo pensado esto, una claxon sonó frente a la puerta; se asomo rápidamente por su ventana y ahí estaba un taxi de aspecto muggle; vio a su tío Vernon salir y entrar rápidamente; después escuchó sus pesados pasos en la escalera para finalmente detenerse frente a la puerta de Harry.  
  
Ya vete - Le dijo con su característico tono amable (si se puede considerar amable hablar entre gruñidos) y volvió a bajar por la escalera.  
  
Harry salió de la habitación y al bajar las escaleras vio al señor Weasley acompañado por Ron y Bill.  
  
¡Hola Harry! - Dijo el señor Weasley alegremente al ver al muchacho - ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
Bien, gracias - Respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa - Hola Ron, hola Bill.  
  
¿Qué tal Harry? - Saludó el mayor de los Weasley, y le dio a Harry, sin esperarlo, un fuerte abrazo que lo dejo mareado.  
  
Cuando lo soltó, Ron fue el siguiente en saludar, y lo hizo con mucha efusión y un fuerte apretón de manos.  
  
Mientras tanto, tía Petunia estaba viendo todo con expresión de pánico desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina; Dudley estaba debajo de la mesa del comedor gimoteando y sujetándose fuertemente el trasero, y tío Vernon estaba parado un poco distanciado de su sobrino, pero su rostro no se veía muy bien: Su rechoncha cara otrora rosada se había puesto amoratada, el bigote le temblaba incontrolablemente y parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso.  
  
¿Y tu baúl Harry? - Preguntó el señor Weasley curioso.  
  
Está arriba - Dijo el muchacho mientras señalaba al piso superior.  
  
Bill y yo iremos por él papá - Se ofreció Ron mientras subía guiando a su hermano silenciosamente por las escaleras.  
  
Mientras ellos iban por el baúl escolar de Harry, el señor Weasley llevó la jaula de Hedgwig hasta el taxi donde la acomodo dentro del vehículo.  
  
El tío Vernon aprovechó la ausencia de los Weasley para cruzar un par de palabras con su sobrino.  
  
Escúchame bien - Dijo bastante enfadado mientras lo jaloneaba del brazo izquierdo - Procura no volver aquí, no serás bienvenido nuevamente; vete a vivir con los fenómenos que tienes por amigos o con esos locos del colegio, pero aquí no vuelves, ¿entendido? - Los ojos de su tío lanzaban chispas de furia y se salían de sus órbitas cuadrando con su rostro que temblaba y con sus dedos que se cerraban como pinzas sobre el firme brazo de Harry.  
  
Entiendo perfectamente - Dijo el joven sacándose de aquella garra con una sacudida - Me iré a vivir con mi padrino; estará feliz de saber que me han echado y podré estar con él.  
  
Las palabras de Harry obtuvieron el efecto deseado: Su tío abrió la boca sin decir nada y una interesante gama de colores pasaban por su rostro una tras otra; tía Petunia mostraba un terror inaudito en su rostro de caballo, pero no pudo pasar ninguna emoción más, ya que los hermanos Weasley venían bajando las escaleras llevando el baúl sujeto por las asas.  
  
Ambos salieron y con ayuda del señor Weasley acomodaron el baúl junto con Hedgwig, después se acercaron hasta donde estaba Harry.  
  
El muchacho, sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y se disponía a alejarse por fin de aquella casa, que a pesar de haber sido el único hogar que había conocido le traía no muy gratos recuerdos, y sin siquiera poder detenerlo, un zumbido muy fuerte en los oídos lo había dejado medio sordo temporalmente, pero su tío le habló nuevamente a pesar del enojo que prevalecía en él.  
  
Recuerda lo que te dije muchacho - Espetó entre dientes, Harry únicamente lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y trato de alejarse de ahí.  
Harry, despídete de tu tío - Pidió el señor Weasley.  
  
Harry se giró a ver a su tío pero no se podía esperar gran cosa de ese hombre robusto.  
  
Lárgate ya - Le dijo secamente; era obvio que estaba ansioso de no ver por más tiempo a Harry en su casa; el señor Weasley abrió la boca pero no dijo nada; después cogió a Harry por los hombros y los condujo al taxi sin decir más.  
  
Lo lamento - Le dijo dentro del vehículo - no creí que te dijera eso.  
  
No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado - Y le dio una sonrisa al señor Weasley que lo miraba con aire paternal, y se hizo el silencio por un rato.  
  
Dentro del taxi, algo le pareció extraño a Harry: el taxista parecía no inmutarse ante el hecho de que tenía una jaula cubierta por una tela negra, un gran baúl escolar, un hombre con un pendiente de colmillo de dragón y a otro fascinado viendo algo que parecía un teléfono celular descompuesto; pero hubo algo que lo sacó de toda sospecha: En el tablero del taxista había un holograma que decía: "Base Ministerio" y el tarjetón vehicular lucía una fotografía con movimiento, ¡Era un taxi mágico!  
  
Harry, ¿qué te dijo tu tío aparte de que te fueras? - Le pregunto curioso Ron.  
  
Nada importante - Le contesto, aunque si era importante, lo acababan de echar de casa y no tendría a dónde ir después de terminar el curso en Hogwarts; le había dicho a su tío que se iría a vivir con Sirius, pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad; no se podría quedar con su padrino, aún lo buscaban gracias a colagusano que se había logrado escapar nuevamente, y hasta que no se demostrará su inocencia estaría viviendo como un prófugo.  
  
Por otra parte estaban los Weasley, podría vivir con ellos, pero serían demasiadas molestias para aquella familia que siempre lo habían tratado tan bien.  
  
Le quedaba una última opción: Hablar con Dumbledore, tal vez él le permitiera vivir en el colegio, en una cabañita como la de Hagrid, esa era una opción muy viable; tendría que hablar con el director al regresar al colegio.  
  
Durante el camino, que a pesar de ser largo se hizo en poco tiempo, tal vez por el taxi que seguramente estaba encantado, fueron hablando, de todo lo posible: Sobre las tumbas que habían sido encontradas en Egipto cerca de las oficinas de Gringotts; sobre los Chudley Cannons y sus posibilidades de ganar ese año la copa; sobre las formas más extrañas de encantar objetos muggles y muchísimas cosas más que se les venían a la mente. 


End file.
